The Collaboration Fluctuation Alteration
by Zephon75
Summary: This is a AU version of the episode 10x19 The Collaboration fluctuation#WARNING#this will contain spoilers from the episode


**A/N I didn't like how Leonard was made to look like a third wheel in this episode also didn't like how the was no closure with Leonard's problem with them.**

"That's rude"Penny said before turning back to Raj and continuing there conversation and drinking wine enjoying the gossip they where sharing,however at the same time Penny's mind couldn't stop wondering where Leonard was and why he never told her he was going out.

* * *

Leonard slowly made his way up the stairs not looking forward to going back home knowing he'll probably be the one who's the third wheel again he never expected this to happen to him especially with Penny .He finally made it to his apartment door taking a moment before entering no sure what he'd find going on,probably gossiping about things he knows nothing about again,with a heavy sigh he opened the door.

* * *

Penny turned when she heard the door and saw it was Leonard feeling surprisingly relieved he was back"Hey honey where have you been?"

Leonard just gave her a quick look before answering"out"

"Out where? and why didn't you let tell us you where going out?"Penny asked alittle concerned by Leonard's demeanor.

"I did but I guess you didn't hear me"Leonard replied still not looking at her.

It was really starting to get to Penny that her husband was avoiding looking at her"Leonard sweetie what's wrong?.

"Nothing i'm just a little tired"

Penny wasn't buying it"No Leonard somethings wrong tell me"

Leonard finally looked at Penny"You want to know what's wrong with me? fine, ever since Raj moved in you've been spending all your time doing stuff with him"

Penny looked at Leonard confused"No I haven't"turning to Raj"Have I?"

Raj looked between the two of them before answering"I think i'm going to stay out of this"then left for his bedroom.

Penny turned back to Leonard "Why would you think that Leonard?"

Leonard was actually starting to get annoyed"Gees I don't know maybe because you have been and we've done nothing together,the only time we're alone is when we're in bed"

Penny was getting annoyed herself at the accusation"That's not true"

Leonard just stared at her"Really the other day you forgot about us going to breakfast together instead you where doing yoga with Raj"

"I said I would go didn't I but you said it was okay"

"Well I wasn't okay with it but I knew we didn't have the time before work for you to get ready and us go for breakfast so I left it"

"I told you to give me five minutes and i'd be ready"Penny said through gritted teeth"

"Penny you know aswell as I do it would of taken more than five minutes for you to get ready"

Penny sighed"Fine Leonard i'm sorry,but that doesn't mean I spend all my time with Raj"

"I'm not done" said Leonard"You where gossiping about work with Raj and I had no idea what you or who you where talking about,how did Raj know and I didn't?"

"Maybe because Raj pays attention when I talk about work and you don't"Penny replied angryly

Leonard just glared at her"That's not true and you know it the reason I didn't know was because you never told me just Raj apparently oh and by the way I never went to the office party with you"

Penny was confused "Yes you did"

"No i didn't you went with Amy and Bernadette I asked Bernadette about it when I saw her before"

Penny was a little surprised at that how had she thought she went to the party with Leonard when she hadn't,until she realised she was meant to ask him but forgot and when she did Leonard had other plans so she invited Amy.

"I'm sorry Leonard you're right I was meant to ask you but I forgot,but how is me talking about work with Raj me spending time with him instead of you?"

"Because I felt like the odd one out in the conversation,can I asked you something?"

"Okay what"Penny asked warily .

"What was the last thing you and I did together?"

Penny was confused again"Leonard how can you forget we went shopping together"

Leonard raising his eyebrows"No we didn't you and Raj went shopping I was just your baggage carrier"

Penny shook her head"No you weren't"

Leonard just nodded"Yes I was you went to try makeup on and Raj decided to but in even putting make up on you, then you went clothes shopping trying on a red dress that I thought you liked and I liked also. But actually you looked at Raj then shook your head where you actually taking his opinion of that dress over mine?

"Well he does have a better fashion sense than you"Penny answered defensively.

Leonard scoffed "I'll admit I don't have much fashion sense but do you really think mister multilayers has fashion sense either?"

"No I guess not"was all Penny could say she was starting to realise that she had been neglecting Leonard and his opinions on things in favour of Raj.

"So why did you take his opinion over mine?and what was with that shirt?i mean after seeing Raj wearing the same one I can't believe you bought it especially considering Raj bought it. Oh just so you know wearing identical clothes is what some couples do, friends of opposite sexes don't, how do you think that makes me feel considering you've never done anything like that with me?. I've been feeling like a third wheel and as though you don't want me around."Leonard voice dropping to almost a wisper by the end with sadness in his eyes.

Penny was feeling horrible now, he was right she had been ignoring him whilst doing things with Raj it wasn't deliberate she just enjoyed having someone who liked doing the things she did. However now she realised that it was at the cost of not doing things with the love of her life and bestfriend her husband her Leonard and she felt tears welling up in her eyes she ran to him and pulled him into a hug he was tense at first but soon relaxed and returned the hug rapping his arms around her now in his arms she let the tears fall.

After about ten minutes Penny was able to speak"Leonard i'm so sorry for neglecting you and spending so much time with Raj I didn't do it on purpose you believe me don't you?".

Leonard squeezed her gently"Of course I believe you I just missed having you to myself I guess,I just don't like having to share you with Raj but i'm not going to stop you doing things you like with him"

Penny pulled back slightly so she could look Leonard in the eye"Leonard thankyou for that but I promise I will make sure to spend more time with you instead of Raj maybe we can find something to do together that we both can enjoy"

Leonard smirked at her"Well I can think of one thing we both enjoy"

Penny smiled"I didn't mean that ,but your right I do enjoy that with you,i meant something we can do together"

Leonard nodded and pulled Penny back into a hug"Sure i'd love for us to find a hobby we both enjoy"

With her head resting on Leonard's shoulder and a smile on her face"I looked forward to it but for now lets do the other thing we enjoy together"with that she pulled away from Leonard grabbing his hand and leading him to there bedroom.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for taking the time to read this I hope you liked it:Please review**


End file.
